Raymond Ablack
Raymond "Ray" Ablack is a Canadian actor who portrayed Sav Bhandari on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Ray made his first appearance on Degrassi in Season 7 and is currently working on the show today. He is the lead singer in the band'' "SoundSpeed''".'' ''He interned (answering phones, getting coffee, etc.) behind the scenes at Degrassi for school credit. He was a competitive hockey player of fourteen years. Raymond played the role of Young Simba in the theatre production of''' "The Lion King"' at the Princess of Wales theatre in Toronto before landing his role on' "Degrassi". Raymond sang the national anthem at a Toronto Maple Leafs Hockey game and has a first degree black belt in Goju Ryu Karate-do, Kobudo (weaponry) and Jiu-Jitsu (ground-fighting). Raymond enjoys comedy, rock-reggae music, and writing/directing/filming/producing his own short films as well. Raymond plays punk rock, ska, and reggae music with his makeshift garage band, '''"''BlueberriesForSally". In 2007, Raymond traveled to Africa with five Degrassi cast member's to build a school in Kenya with the renowned organization "Free The Children". A documentary of Raymond and his cast mates' trip aired on MTV in Canada in the fall of 2007. Ray traveled again in 2008 with his cast to Ecuador. In 2010, he traveled with some of the cast to India to help build a school. Raymond also had a guest spot on the series '"Life With Derek". Alongside Charlotte Arnold, he is currently enrolled at ''Ryerson University'' '''in Downtown Toronto. Raymond Ablack, similar to other Degrassi cast, has a twitter here Trivia *He is very afraid of bugs. *He likes clouds. *His favorite Craig episodes are, "When Doves Cry", "Tears Are Not Enough", and "Voices Carry". *His best friend in real life is Dalmar Abuzeid who played Danny Van Zandt. Gallery Degrassi0708.jpg tumblrl7e0mybaqk1qcf5rp.jpg 4juxso0ru0x4sx04.jpg 74yi48g4tjh8g8ty.jpg 38063_1250648754645_320_239.jpg 3078106178_78c4999a28.jpg Degrassi_Season_9.jpg Degrassi-raymond-ablack-7739424-535-330.jpg m_0c48d8ce417a3cb2226c92a938cb658f.jpg melindasittingonraymond.jpg mm6150nza5pumm15.jpg raymondablack_1254850169.jpg raymondablack_1254850175.jpg y5lln3aq93uqqa3l.jpg The-Couch-Chronicles-raymond-ablack-7739589-452-604.jpg Raymond-raymond-ablack-7379970-240-180.jpg The-Couch-Chronicles-raymond-ablack-7739586-604-452.jpg svcdwdrv.jpg Soundspeedgrouppic.jpg Soundspeed.jpg Raymond nick and argiris.jpg Argiris, scott, ray, dalmar, judy, charlotte, samantha, aj.jpg Scott and ray dgh premiere.jpg Normal degrassi-boiling-point-03.jpg Ray, dalmar, and charlotte.jpg Dsafdg.jpg Jamie and ray.jpg 47552 478809807288 135519732288 6655790 1373064 n.jpg 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 45940 1329604213811 1642140064 734961 3635 n.jpg Degrassi1.jpg Savandgirlfriend.png 125956588.jpg Paula brancati and raymond ablack.jpg Image133.jpg Image12.jpg Image11.jpg Imagee5.jpg Image4.jpg 59375 432798530841 222416550841 4837923 1124187 n.jpg 41382_1651260133_5887_n.jpg|Ray and his girlfriend 48903_1651260133_5577_n.jpg Thedotbts.jpg Jajaja.jpg DegrassiCharlotteArnoldRayAblack.jpg 167955170.jpg 167918654.jpg Img 6590.jpg Img 7442.jpg Img 7236.jpg raymondgirlfriend.jpg|Raymond and his girlfriend. Raylondon.jpg Gemini.jpg Gemini2.jpg tumblr_lbwl3pUEW81qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_lbstgd5z501qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_lbwjk8CfVJ1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_lcj6i5VguK1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 1z3phz7.png charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-01.jpg charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-02.jpg charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-03.jpg Tumblr le7frjoZfL1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7fudyJ1E1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr l6una63bq71qc8lhko1 500.jpg Tumblr l6und6zxXg1qc8lhko1 500.jpg tumblr_lcz7j258Xj1qdxj5ro1_400.jpg Cast-of-degrassi-21st-muchmusic-video-awards-0jO4xg.jpg Tumblr l53g3spYEi1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb65uu7ukf1qezaqwo1 400.png Tumblr lb89tjuP6P1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb4spwro4e1qezaqwo1 250.png tumblr_l5tkupyluP1qzmk0oo1_500.jpg Tumblr ldr6tfeHM21qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr6uePHEs1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr6vfQNEA1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr6x8bbxK1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr77uqyeg1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr79xfBcm1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr72zRCHv1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr71fDlPM1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ldr7bf6xkv1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lckwnqcrsx1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg 164299 106426206099613 100001967030243 47554 6429199 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg 167060 108015635940087 100001949546077 63856 1806613 n.jpg Aa.jpg Tumblr lfyqvimlCD1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Raymond.jpg 6.jpg 13.jpg 16.jpg 10.jpg 22.jpg 21.jpg 15.jpg 23.jpg 25.jpg 167884 108015669273417 100001949546077 63857 4775817 n.jpg Savvy.png Securedownload2.jpg tumblr_lbwl1geSxP1qdoiato1_400.jpg Tumblr l900dgAbuU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9o08szVTK1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1lj1d7y71qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1jsrqW3W1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1i1qNdJR1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9h2vcW9y01qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9gebb1I3f1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9cyunJ2KX1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8r8ivKadP1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7svqfUr8I1qdoiato1 400.png tumblr_l53fmvvarB1qc585qo1_400.jpg tumblr_l53es8QWw91qc585qo1_500.jpg Tumblr lhz83eY6sp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg 24961 389939536276 530196276 4405701 5630268 n.jpg tumblr_ljrwj6GgFB1qhao2yo1_500.jpg Vote.jpg tumblr_ll3skyAE4y1qeegx8o1_500.png tumblr_llwwkjF9Z31qde56po1_500.png tumblr_lm1b4pFU9i1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm1b7ipn6T1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg rayyyyyy.jpg Casttt.png Tytyt.jpg tumblr_lnzfpeon9f1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lo975jIYOP1qazx96o1 500.png.jpg Aay.jpg Charlotteraymond.jpg Charlottenray.jpg Tumblr lqi0j76ahd1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Lukedanielraymelindamunro.png Justinjessmunroray.png raymelindamunro.png Justinry.png rayjordan.png Danielmelindaray.png Rayxcharlotte.JPG Melindaray.png tumblr_lqx8vd5ZQo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lr6m8qIAFc1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lr8al7qxrv1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Raysamcharchloejess.png Degrassicastandkekepalmer2.jpg Degrassicastandkekepalmer.jpg ImageHandler.jpg imagesCAYRRQPV.jpg sav-raymond-ablack-15105946-450-334.jpg p37c3riveswccwv.jpg 38063_1250648754645_320_239.jpg Raylukemindy.png tumblr_lu2cjpw38f1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Degrassi-in-ecuador-charlotte-ray.jpg halo-2011-kerri-solitro-interview-1.jpg halo-2011-kerri-solitro-interview-3.jpg 563l1f.jpg Charlotterayablack.png raycharlotte.JPG rablack.png rablack2.png undefined Degrassi Cast.png 6130326228 fbb7a860a6.jpg 6129768181 e63910613e.jpg 6130335936 8c2773b872.jpg 6130324470 7e461ef536.jpg 2mn2kgy.png Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Actors Category:Musician